Feliz cumpleaños, Quincy orgulloso
by Lis Phantomhive
Summary: El día de su cumpleaños era solo un día más, un día cualquiera, nadie había hecho nada especial por él desde que su abuelo se había ido. Pero ahora todo es diferente, una nueva etapa se inició.


**Bien pues hoy es el cumpleaños de uno de los personajes que más me ha encantado de Bleach, quien me ha atrapado y enamorado mucho: Ishida Uryuu, me decidí a hacerle un fic para celebrarlo y bueno, cambia un poco con respecto a la historia pero pues espero sea de su agrado para todos los lectores de Bleach y a quienes les gusté este perfecto personaje hehehe lo adoro.**

**Vas Shukaku (/._.)/**

_**Disclaimer: Bleach no nos pertenece u_u si así fuera Lis sacaría a Ishida, Ukitake, Byakuya y Toshiro en cada capítulo ._.Y muy probablemente el protagonista sería Ishida en lugar de Ichigo e_e **_

_**Aclaración:**_

'_pensamiento'_

_**Ahora sí, ¡espero les guste!**_

* * *

Ishida abrió los ojos tranquilamente en cuanto su despertador sonó, bostezó levemente mientras se sentaba sobre la cama y tallaba su ojo izquierdo, miró a su alrededor, encontrando la tranquilidad y limpieza que era tan característica de él. Se levantó y se metió al baño, en unas cuantas horas más tendría que llegar a la escuela, como cualquier día normal.

Después de unos minutos salió vistiendo su uniforme de manera ordena, como siempre, tomó sus lentes y se los colocó, acomodándolos con sus dedos como siempre le gustaba hacer, salió de su habitación y se internó en la cocina, dispuesto a desayunar cualquier cosa que su mente quisiera hacer, todo normal.

Cuando faltaba una hora para que las clases comenzaran Ishida se levantó y metió el libro que había estado leyendo en su mochila, nuevamente acomodó sus lentes y se colgó en el hombro la mochila, pasó por el pequeño perchero donde las llaves colgaban, las tomó echando un vistazo al calendario que estaba pegado a la pared _6 de noviembre. _Ishida sonrió levemente y negó con la cabeza '_Hoy, solo es un día más' _Sin más salió de su departamento.

El camino al colegio fue tranquilo, Ishida se tomó su tiempo para pasar por lo que sería su almuerzo, puesto que no había preparado nada para llevar, la señora de la tienda, quien ya le conocía por sus continuas visitas le regaló dos bolas de arroz más. Ishida agradeció y regresó a su tranquilo andar por las calles.

En cuanto llegó al lugar los pasillos ya estaban empezando a abarrotarse de chicos que conversaban entre sí o que estaba copeando la tarea de alguien más en el último momento, ignoró algunos empujones que recibió en el camino y llegó hasta el marco de la puerta de su salón.

-¡Ishida-kun! – El grito y empujón que recibió Ishida por parte de ella casi lo manda al suelo, por fortuna la pared le había detenido – Ishida-kun ¡Feliz cumpleaños! – La chica prolongó el abrazo por un poco de tiempo más para después alejarse, sonriendo.

Ishida acomodó sus lentes con sus dedos – Gracias, Inoue-san – Dijo un poco apenado, puesto que el abrazo no lo esperaba tan repentino.

Ishida sintió una gran mano sobre su hombro, que resultó ser la de Sado – Felicidades, Ishida – dijo en su típico tono serio que no se sabe a ciencia cierta cuál es la emoción que transmite.

-Gracias Sado-kun – Dijo mientras apoyaba su mochila sobre su banca.

-Hey Ishida, feliz día – Ichigo dio una palmada algo fuerte sobre su espalda.

-Gracias, Kurosaki, aunque no hace falta ese tipo de acciones – Dijo sentándose, Ichigo estuvo a punto de contestar algo que seguramente acabaría en pelea pero para fortuna de Ishida el profesor entró, poniendo orden casi de inmediato.

El día pasó hasta que la hora del almuerzo llegó, Ishida tomó su mochila y sacó su almuerzo, mientras la mayoría del salón salía, Kurosaki, Inoue, Sado y los demás comentaban algo que Ishida no lograba entender, pero siendo sinceros no estaba muerto de curiosidad por saber.

-Ishida, ven con nosotros a almorzar en la azotea – Ichigo se paró a un lado de él, quien ya se encontraba comiendo.

-No gracias Kurosaki, aquí estoy bien – dijo seriamente mientras continuaba con lo suyo.

-¡Oh vamos Ishida! ¿Ni siquiera en tu cumpleaños puedes dejar de ser tan tú? – Ichigo contuvo las ganas de írsele encima.

-No veo el por qué, es solo un día más, común y corriente – Ishida comenzó a comer una bola de arroz.

-Ishida-kun acompáñanos, estaremos bien y podemos divertirnos – Inoue habló emocionada.

-Gracias, Inoue-san pero me temo que prefiero estar aquí – Ishida sonrió muy levemente a la chica quien bajo la cabeza un poco triste.

Ichigo estuvo a punto de mandar al suelo a Ishida, de no ser porque Sado se aseguró de que no fuera así – Eres increíble Ishida – Ichigo terminó por llevarse las manos a la cabeza, conteniendo el impulso por arrancarse el cabello.

-Por favor, ustedes vayan, no sientan ningún tipo de obligación hacia mí – Ishida sacó su libro mientras aún mordisqueaba su bola de arroz.

Ichigo soltó un grito de enojo y salió fúrico por la puerta, siendo seguido de Keigo y Mizuro, al poco rato Tatsuki salió acompañada de Orihime, aunque esta última iba sin muchos ánimos, Sado colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Ishida para después salir.

Ishida suspiró una vez que se encontró solo, no era que odiara estar con ellos porque en realidad había muchas ocasiones en las que disfrutaba de su compañía y llegaba a divertirse con las cosas que ellos decían, aunque obvio, no lo demostraba, no, esa no era la razón, era más bien porque para él su cumpleaños era un día común y corriente, normal, igual a todos los otros. El único que le había preparado o celebrado algo especial para ese día era su abuelo, quien se había ido ya hace muchísimos años, Ishida no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar esa vez en la que su abuelo le regaló su primer traje de Quincy, o la vez en la que le dio su cruz y por supuesto, el inolvidable cumpleaños en el que le enseño a formar su arco y lanzar las flechas que ahora usaba para proteger a los que quería. Recordaba que cada cumpleaños era especial, su abuelo se esmeraba por que fuera así.

Pero todo había cambiado después de su muerte, su padre no hacía nada por hacer de ese día algo especial, si a lo mucho recibía un "Felicidades Uryuu" a las 9 de la noche era algo. Después de tanto años de tratar ese día como uno normal Ishida dejó de ver en él algo diferente.

La campana sonó y con ella el salón comenzó a llenarse lentamente, al final entraron Orihime, Tatsuki, Mizuro, Keigo, Sado y por último Ichigo que venía con una cara de asesino contra Ishida, suspiró y dedicó su atención al profesor que acababa de entrar.

Después de una larga y tediosa clase de historia las clases por fin terminaron, en el salón se escuchó un suspiro colectivo mientras que todos se levantaban y guardaban sus cosas, Ishida comenzó a hacer lo mismo mientras escuchaba una que otra voz dirigiéndose a él "_felicidades Ishida" "Buen día" _y cosas por el estilo, al final cuando termino levantó su mochila y la colgó de su hombro – Adiós – dijo mientras salía rápidamente del salón, evitando así cualquier reacción por parte de aquél grupo.

Ishida caminó por los pasillos rápidamente, ignoró el "Ishida-kun" que Orihime gritó y salió de la escuela, una vez fuera alentó su paso, recordó nuevamente a su abuelo y los cumpleaños que pasó con él, agitó la cabeza para olvidarlos y entró a la misma tienda que en la mañana, ya había planeado algo para sí mismo, este día compraría un estofado de caballa y disfrutaría de algunos programas de televisión, incluso se daría el lujo de no estudiar sus 2 horas diarias. Salió de la tienda y se dirigió a su casa.

Lo primero que hizo al llegar fue darse un baño, puesto que los recuerdos había empezado a abrumarle, cuando salió se puso la camisa azul de mangas cortas y la cruz Quincy en el frente y unos pantalones de mezclilla, se disponía a comer cuando unos toques en la puerta le hicieron parar.

-Kurosaki, Inoue-san, Sado-kun – dijo al ver a los tres en su puerta, Inoue tenía una extraña sonrisa en su rostro - ¿Hay algún problema? – dijo pasando la mirada entre los 3.

-En absoluto Ishida-kun, solo venimos por tu cumpleaños – Inoue sonrió más.

Ishida suspiró – Les dije que no tenían que sentir ningún tipo de obligación hacía mí, este día es solo un día más – Ichigo no se contuvo y le dio un golpe en la cabeza -¡KUROSAKI!

-Ichigo – Sado reprimió a Ichigo.

-¿Algún día dejaras de decir estupideces como esa? - al parecer a Ichigo le importó poco el tono de Sado – Ahora vendrás con nosotros.

-¿Algún día te comportarás como alguien más maduro Kurosaki? – Ishida aún se sobaba levemente su cabeza – Lo siento, pero no iré, me quedaré en mi casa, siento hacerlos perder su tiempo, Inoue-san, Sado-kun – se disponía a entrar cuando la mano de Ichigo cayó sobre su hombro - ¿Qué es lo que quieres Kurosaki?

-No fue una pregunta Ishida, Chad – Ichigo dijo mientras volteaba a ver a Sado.

-Lo siento Ishida – Sado se acercó a Ishida quien solo lo volteó a ver totalmente confundido.

-¿De qué estas ha…? ¡Sado-kun bájame! – Ishida gritó al sentir que Sado lo alzaba del preciado piso - ¡Sado-kun por favor! – sus intentos parecían nulos en comparación con la fuera de él.

Inoue soltó una pequeña risa y tomó las llaves de la puerta que Ishida había traído consigo, cerró volteó ver a Ichigo – Todo listo – dijo sonriendo más.

-Inoue-san, por favor esto es una locura – Ishida obviamente no se iba a dar por vencido, era algo sumamente vergonzoso.

-Tu te lo pudiste haber evitado Ishida, si hubieras venido por las buenas no estarías en esa situación – Ichigo lo miró con burla mientras emprendían el camino.

-¡Esto es totalmente ridículo Kurosaki! Sado-kun, por favor bájame – Ishida intentó razonar con quien parecía tenía más cordura de aquel grupo pero no hayo una respuesta favorable, incluso sintió que el agarre en su cintura se hizo más fuerte -¡Kurosaki! – gritó más enojado pero la respuesta fue la misma: Una sonrisa burlona.

Ishida comenzó a darse cuenta de la impresionante cantidad de miradas que habían sobre de él, después de todo, no era común ver a tres chicos y una chica por la calle y que uno llevara cargando sobre su hombro a otro – Jamás te lo perdonaré Kurosaki – Ishida susurró, poniéndose más rojo de lo que ya estaba.

-Puedo vivir con eso – Ichigo sonrió y continuó, Inoue soltó una risa traviesa.

Después de lo que parecieron horas para Ishida llegaron a una zona boscosa que Ishida conocía perfectamente bien, en el lugar estaban Yuzu, Karin, Ururu, Jinta, Tesai, Yoruichi, Rukia y Urahara.

-De verdad que son increíbles ustedes – Yoruichi sonrió mientras veía la cara de Ishida.

Sado bajó lentamente a Ishida quien solo veía los alrededores y a los que ahí se encontraban – Sabemos que este lugar es especial para ti, Ishida-kun – Inoue sacó de sus pensamientos a Ishida.

-Eh Ishida, felicidades – Rukia sonrió mientras se acercó a él, dándole una bolsa de regalo.

Ishida sacó lo que parecía ser un dibujo de él con su arco de Quincy, la diferencia es que tenía un aspecto de conejo – Gracias, Rukia-san – Dijo no muy seguro de que era aquello.

-Tus dibujos siempre arruinan todo – Ichigo se interpuso entre los dos, recibiendo una patada de Rukia.

Una capa blanca, una mochila, un reloj, un descuento de compra en la tienda de Urahara, fueron algunos de los regalos que recibió, Ishida sentía por primera vez en mucho tiempo el afecto que alguna vez su abuelo le dio, había bromas de parte de Orihime, "peleas" entre él e Ichigo, entre Rukia e Ichigo y una que otra cosa rara que Tesai decía. Inoue había traído un sospechoso "pastel" que nadie se atrevió a probar, por fortuna Rukia había comprado uno y estaba a la espera de ser cortado.

-Por lo menos disfruta este momento Ishida, ya mañana podrás ser el antisocial que siempre eres – Ichigo se acercó a Ishida que estaba parado cerca de un árbol, con la mirada triste y un poco perdida.

-Aquí fue – murmuró Ishida, todos los demás guardaron silencio – Aquí fue donde perdí a Sensei, aquella vez en que no pude protegerlo.

-Ishida… - murmuró Rukia.

-No te cansas de decir tonterías ¿verdad Ishida? – Ichigo recibió una mirada enojada de Ishida – Estoy seguro que él no lo piensa así, seguramente ni siquiera guarde ese estúpido rencor que tu guardas – Ishida suavizó un poco su expresión – De lo que sí estoy seguro es de que te ha de odiar por permanecer como bicho raro alejado de los demás cuando es tu cumpleaños.

-Kurosaki… - Ishida agitó la cabeza mientras veía al shinigami delante de él.

-Vamos Ishida-kun ¡Corta el pastel! – Inoue le entregó un cuchillo.

-No Inoue-san, yo no sé hacerlo, de hecho ya se está haciendo tarde y debería…

-Chad – Ishida se quedó parado al sentir a Sado pararse detrás de él – O te quedas por las buenas o por las malas.

-Me las pagarás Kurosaki – Murmuró mientras tomaba el cuchillo y dividía el pastel en diferentes porciones.

El tiempo pasó y Urahara, Tesai, Jinta, Ururu, Yuzu, Karin y Yoruichi se fueron, dándole un montón de cajas más a Ishida, quedando solo Sado, Rukia, Ichigo e Inoue, se sentaron a la orilla de la pequeña cascada que caía, Ishida miraba el agua cristalina, recuerdos de la primera vez que formó su arco, su primera flecha y su primer traje cruzaron su mente para culminar con esa agradable y serena cara de su abuelo.

-Sé que lo extrañas, yo también extraño mucho a mi hermano – Inoue bajó la cabeza – Pero el haber encontrado a Tatsuki-chan y a todos ustedes ha sido lo que me ha ayudado a salir, tal vez antes no celebrabas tu cumpleaños por eso o por alguna razón pero ahora estamos aquí Ishida-kun, contigo – Inoue sonrió con esa sonrisa que transmitía calidez.

-Te quitaremos lo antisocial por lo menos un día – Ichigo se rio – Y ya sabes, esta vez usamos la idea de Yoruichi para traerte, la próxima será la de Inoue.

-Inoue-san ¿Cuál había sido tu idea? – Ishida miró incrédulo.

-El otro día leí un libro donde usaban cloroformo para dormir a alguien y se me ocurrió pero Karin-chan dijo que era un poco drástico – Contestó inocentemente, haciendo que un aura negra rodeara a Ishida y una gran gota le recorriera la nuca.

-Así que es tu decisión Ishida – Ichigo se recostó sobre las rocas.

-Kurosaki… - Ishida sonrió levemente y negó.

-Podemos iniciar otra etapa para darle otro significado a tus cumpleaños Ishida-kun, la etapa con nosotros – Inoue le sonrió.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Ishida – Rukia sonrió.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Ishida-kun! – Inoue brincó un poco en su lugar.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Ishida – Sado colocó una mano sobre él e hizo un intento de sonrisa.

-Felicidades, Uryuu – Ishida escuchó esa voz que hace tanto no escuchaba, juró haberla escuchado entre los árboles pero no podía ver ni sentir nada fuera de los que ahí se encontraban.

Ishida suspiró, tal vez sería un recuerdo que su memoria sacó sobre su padre pero decidió dejarlo de lado, este día, por mucho había sido uno de los mejores que había tenido, definitivamente ahora su cumpleaños ya no sería "_un día más"._

-Feliz cumpleaños, Quincy orgulloso – Ichigo sonrió al otro y este aunque jamás lo admitiría, agradeció el haber conocido a todos ellos.

* * *

**Bien pues este fue mi fic dedicado a este personaje que me ha atrapado tanto… pensaba subirlo más temprano pero la escuela y eso no me dejaron -_- Pero me decidí a subirlo mientras acá en mi país siga siendo 6 de noviembre :3**

**Espero les haya gustado**

**¡Feliz cumpleaños Ishida Uryuu!**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**¡Sayonara!**

**(Agradeceremos los reviews :33)**


End file.
